


The Prince, his lovers and his wife.

by TheEmperorofaplanetos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorofaplanetos/pseuds/TheEmperorofaplanetos
Summary: Jon Snow made Missandei his first and she can't stay away from the married prince, even though he is already married to princess Daenerys.





	1. Missandei, the prince's Whore.

Missandei stood ashamed and yet aroused in the Prince's room in Dragonstone. She had told Grey Worm that she would be needed in preparing the large ancestral Targaryen keep for the arriving royals. In truth, there were only two royals she was interested in seeing. One to assuage her guilt and the other to increase her sin.

While Queen mother Rhaella and Princess Visenya were a great joy to be around, it was Princess Daenerys and Prince Jon she wanted to see the most. They were who she sought out. Daenerys Targaryen had been as a Saviour to her. She had bought and freed her from slavers in Essos on one of her trips outside the Seven kingdoms, helped her return to her Island home of Naath and then taken her and some of her kin from the islands as handmaidens, with all the prestige and salary of gold dragons that came with it. And how had she repaid her Princess? Her saviour?

By stealing into the bed of her beloved betrothed at the first invitation, warming his bed for nights on end and completing her treachery by bearing his child in her womb and birthing him a son nine months later, nurturing the hungry child at her breasts and feeling a sense of completion at her actions.

Her kin from Naath had been understanding and supportive. "Tis the way of these men. Especially their royalty. Show a little beauty and desire and they want you in their bed first thing. And with his child..you will have much sway over him. Much favour. Tis the way of things."

Indeed it was and much favour was secretly shown to her after their intense and sweaty couplings. Large chests of Gold dragons were sent secretly to her room, rich fabrics and dresses and decorated boxes of jewelry. She lacked for nothing and all of this as prince Jon drank lustily from her breasts, draining the milk meant for their son into his parched throat after a long and rough fucking. She did not mind. She had enough for both.

Royal matters and their wedding had called Jon and Daenerys back to the capital of Kingslanding. Now they would come back as Man and wife and yet she had wasted no time in readying herself for her royal lover. It had been 6 months since they last saw each other and she had married an unsullied man by then, to stave off the questions of when she was going to wed by the nosey villagers surrounding Dragonstone. Grey Worm was a nice enough man. A good man. And he loved her. And cared for her and her son's wellbeing but even if she had sworn off the prince entirely, there was no way she could live without sex and cock.

Her former slave masters and the prince had seen to that.

As soon as word had reached of the royal Family's arrival, she had sent word through note to prince Jon of her location and word had returned of the time they would meet. It seemed Princess Daenerys was exhausted and while time spent on her husband's cock would have been lovely, she was tired. It would be up to Missandei to fill that void.

She had prepared herself. Painting her full lips red, bathing in cleansing hot water and putting on scented oils from the islands on her body. She had one of her kin make up, oil and prepare her curly hair and finally she adorned herself in jewelry of gold and silver, bracelets, rinds and necklaces, completing her look with a dark silk dress the prince had sent her. 

In looks and beauty, she put the Whores and courtesans of Kingslanding to shame.

A sliver of regret and embarrassment moved through her. She had never worn dresses or prepared herself like this for Grey Worm. Then again. Grey Worm could only look and touch but never appreciate her fully. There was no need.

She stood patiently in the prince's quarters, waiting for him and a few minutes later, he appeared.

He walked in slowly, shutting and bolting the door behind him after one of his discreet manservants had placed a large jug of Arbor Gold wine and two gold and jewel encrusted cups on a nearby table with some fruit and dry meats as well. The message was clear to her. It was still early in the evening and their coupling would begin soon. They were not leaving until well into the next morning.

He approached her now, moving to bring her body to his and gazing into her warm brown eyes with his deep stark grey ones. He moved to kiss her cheek, taking in the sweet scent of her oiled skin and running his fingers through her curly brown hair.

"And how has my woman been, hmm?" He asked, his voice and northern accent sending shivers of desire down her back.

"She does well and has missed her prince. His child is well too." She replied breathlessly as he nodded in satisfaction, hands moving from her hair to cup her large and firm breasts. "Mmm, these have grown well and seem quite full." He said lustfully. "There are empty my prince. Your son has grown strong on their nourishment but has moved on to other foods." She said, watching as an annoyed look came over Prince Jon's face. 

"We shall be rectifying that tonight." He said firmly and she shivered at the implications as his hand then travelled down to her hips then large and shapely ass. "I see these have grown too. It seems putting a babe in your belly was the best decision ever. It's time we gave little Daerys some siblings however. My son shouldn't grow lonely."

With that, he unceremoniously ripped apart her expensive silk dress with ease and letting the remnants fall to the ground. She didn't mind. She had brought an extra. He gazed at her naked body, drinking in her fit shape from her work, her bountiful bosom and firm ass. "I hear you got married. My congratulations." He said without much concern in his voice, moving his hands down her belly to between her legs, feeling her wetness as her juices dripped steadily down her legs. Without warning, three fingers slid fully into her, making her breath hitch and making her mewl in need as he began moving his fingers in and out of her, inspecting her quim for himself.

"The prince...uggghhh...is too kind." She murmured, her hands moving to grab him for support as he uncaringly dipped into her. He could feel her heat, her wetness. "So slick and ready. I wonder if your cockless husband knows how much of a slut his wife is." He said with humour and lust.

"His spies inform him as well as expected." Missandei thought, fresh and creamy juices flowing down her legs, making the gold anklets on her feet shine more in the light of the rooms fireplace. It's when he finally added a fourth finger to her wetness that her dam broke and she came as never before.

"Fuck! Fuck! Cummmingg!" She screamed out her pleasure, clinging hard to him as her juices sprayed out onto his hands and on the dark, stony floor. He did not catch as she slumped to the floor, ass landing with a splat! on her own cunt juices. He simply brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her honey and licking them clean. "The vintage has matured nicely while I was gone." He said cheekily, moving to remove his doublet and trousers, standing naked as she was, his cock hard before her lust filled eyes.

Missandei lifted herself up on shaking legs, still weak from her orgasm though the prince was not one for waiting. He pulled her to him, feeling her large tits mash against his chest and his erection leak on her belly as he pulled her into a deep kiss, full of want, need and domination. Missandei fell into the kiss, returning it and letting her man dominate her. A minute later and they broke off to catch their breath as Jon pushed her onto the large, warm bed. 

"Tonight, I put another babe in that womb of yours. I'm going to send you back to that worthless husband of yours with my seed growing in your belly." Jon growled possessively, one hand moving to her belly to draw circles around it as Missandei shivered in anticipation at his words.

"Now, show me what I'm claiming today." Jon said.

Missandei bit her lips at his command yet did as ordered, moving to lay down more comfortably as she lifted her legs and tucked her hands behind her knees, pulling her legs back fully to show her lover what it was he would be taking once more. With her feet behind her ears, she spread her legs, fully revealing her dripping sex to him. Her pussy lips glistened and shone with her juices, her cunt cream dripping down her ass to the furs below. Carefully, she reached a hand down and spread her cunt lips with two fingers, showing off her inviting, pink insides to Jon, seeing his gaze turn near beastial at the sight. 

Jon moved on his knees onto the bed, slapping his stiff, throbbing cock against Missandei's sopping pussy, making her near squeal in desire, watching him rub his cockhead against her wetness, letting it grow slick with her juices, yet not pushing further in. He finally stopped, readying himself and his cock to push into her womanhood.

“Tell me, whore!” Jon commanded. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you crave. I know it as well as you but you will beg me for it. Beg me for what you desire.”

“I… I want you my Prince,” Missandei moaned in need. "I want you to fuck me, take me. Make me yours again."

"And what of your husband, hmm? And Daenerys? What would my wife say if she knew how the woman she saved from slavery was begging for her husband's cock? What do you think of that?" Jon asked, a smirk on his face, coupled with lust.

“I don’t care! Fuck Grey Worm!" Missandei whined, thrusting her wet sex against his cock. “I want you inside me. Fucking me! Taking me! Putting a babe in me again. I want my womb to grow with your children as I sit with your wife, help her dress and braid her hair knowing I'm making strong dragon children with her husband. I don't care!"

"Well said." Jon said finally, seeing her conviction.

Without warning, Jon thrust himself into her. She groaned, gripping the furs hard as her wet cunt squeezed down around Jon's thick cock, welcoming it back into her slick tunnel. Her eyes near rolled back as she bucked her hips hard  
against him, cumming hard from his balls deep penetration, spilling juices all over Jon's cock and groin, wetting the furs with her juice as he pushed further into her pussy

“Such a whore! Cumming already?” Jon sneered. “We're just getting started." He said, pulling out of her needy cunt before slamming back in. Her firm large tits jiggled as Jon began to fuck her in earnest, each slam of his cock threatening to send her straight into orgasm once more. Every thrust felt like heaven to her. Her greedy cunt sucked his cock right back in each time he pulled back. She hollered and screamed shamelessly in pleasure as he slammed into her, her body a plaything for his lust as he rutted into her like a wolf and dragon combined. Her fat ass and thighs bounced as his large seed filled balls slammed into her ass, his hard cock already knocked hard at her cervix, demanding entry to seed her womb. She tried to beg for mercy but all that came out were screams, moans and groans of pleasure.

"Island slave whore! Nothing but a thief for the husband's of noble wives!" Jon growled out through his thrusts, the words filling Missandei with lust and pride more than anything. Jon increased the speed of his thrusts at the feel of her pussy clenching around his girth. Wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the room as he pounded into her, her screams of pleasure and that of their pounding into each other all that could be heard, the pair fucking like beasts as sweat formed on their bodies.

But even he had a limit and Jon had reached it.

"I’m going to cum, Whore! I'm going to breed you with my babe. I’m going to give you my child. Beg me for my seed. Beg me to put a babe in your womb and cuck your cockless husband." He demanded of her, making her lewd screams of pleasure increase in tempo as he gave her a chance to unwind her legs from behind her head, moving instead to wrap them hard around him, moaning in delight as his hips quickened back to fucking her and his cock hammered down into her cunt, its head pounding at the entrance to her womb.

Her entire body jerked beneath him as she orgasmed again at his words and actions, her voice pleading, begging. “Please! Please my prince! Give your cum! Fill my womb with your Seed! I want your babe! Put another babe in me, please! I’ll bear as many as you want me to. I'll be your breeding whore and bear all your bastards and make my husband care for them. Just cum undone inside me!!" She screamed, pleading.

He didn't need another word. With a roar of triumph, his lips slammed into hers as he came. Missandei writhed beneath him in ectancy and her toes curled as shot after thick, virile shot of cum was poured directly into her womb, her cervix having swallowed the head of her lover's cock, allowing him to drain his balls directly into her sacred, fertile womb. There would be no doubt she would be pregnant after this. Soon, a royal bastard would be brewing in her womb. Another mark against Daenerys and Grey Worm but she lacked the will to care.

For her prince, she would have as many of his children as he wished. She would sire 50 royal bastards for him if her body allowed.

Her legs unwound around him and he slowly pulled out of her clutching sex, watching with satisfaction as a thick stream of cum launched out of Missandei's conquered cunt onto the furs of the bed. Her body trembled and shook in the aftershocks of their coupling and her final orgasm. He brought up her head and kisses her fiercely and passionately, her moans echoing in the kiss before he broke it.

Missandei seemed exhausted from their coupling but that did not trouble Jon as he moved to his knees, moving his cock to the side of her face, his thick and lengthy member smelling of their combined juices and shining with the remains of them as well. He grabbed her by her curly brown hair, firmly yet gently moving her full lips to his cock. His eyes were those of a wolf, demanding service from its mate.

"Clean me." He growled as Missandei whined at his insistence yet submissively did as her prince ordered. She puckered her full lips, giving his juice covered cockhead a wet kiss, mewling softly at the taste of their juices and leftover cum. Even as his hand was placed firmly in her mass of curly brown hair, Missandei moved her own hands to clutch at his backside, pulling him and his cock closer for her to clean, slurping loudly as she slid her red painted lips down his shaft, sucking eagerly at his leftover seed as she went. The salty, musky taste of his cum and her juices filling her mouth was enough to make her shiver with need.

Brown eyes met Gray as she moved her warm, soft hands to massage his balls, feeling the heavy load still no doubt swimming around inside those heavy nuts. Greedily, she sucked, slurped and cleaned his cock for over 10 minutes before she felt him shudder and a thick wad of sperm was shot onto her tongue, then another and another.

10 shots later and her mouth was a sea of white, fresh salty seed that she eagerly swallowed as soon as he let his cockhead pass from her lips with a pop!

As she felt the thick sludge of his seed rest in her belly, she gave each of his large balls a deep kiss of appreciation for her meal.

Her face fell tiredly on the bed, her whole body streaked in sweat. She watched as Jon lay at her side, dick soft and limp as he poured himself a cup of Arbor Gold and sipped quietly. She took great pride in thinking that Daenerys had never taken her husband as she had. Had never been a whore for him in bed.

"You'd be surprised…" Jon said, eyes watching her playfully, his words seeming to be denying what her mind thought.

"What…?" She murmured confused as he handed her her own golden cup to drink from.

"You'd be surprised what kind of women your saviour and my wife is in the bedroom. She'd probably have drained your cunt if my seed then kissed and fought you for the right to drink my cum." He said easily, his words sending a shiver of lust at the image…

Would the princess…?

"Whatever the case, that's none of your concern right now." Jon said, clutching her arm and leading her hand back to his already hardened cock once more, Missandei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Already...my prince.." she murmured, shocked.

She was too weak to stop him as he spread her legs.

"Let's make sure that you've got baby you wanted." Jon said grinning lustfully.

For the rest of the night, the prince's room was filled with the sound of flesh on flesh and muffled screams and moans of pleasure.

Next chapter: Daenerys.


	2. Daenerys

Chapter 2  
Daenerys.  
#####################################

Daenerys Targaryen had fallen in love with Jon "Jaehaerys" Targaryen long before he had fallen in love with her. It was the simple things that had done it for her, made her want to spend the rest of her life with him.

It was when he near beat Viserys comatose when he dared to slap her in front of Jon and Visenya for "Waking the Dragon." Or some such shit.

It was when he took her adventuring around Kingslanding when she was bored, even when it would get him in trouble."

And it was when he held her close on stormy nights filled with rain, thunder and lightning, making her feel safe.

He may have been ignorant of her affections but she hadn't really cared. Soon, he would be hers completely. 

The years passed and soon, the two young Targaryens had grown into their bodies. Jon was regal, strong and serious, skilled with blade, bow, Lance and spear but with a softer side that sang to her in secret when nobody else was there. His songs were even more beautiful than his father's, her brother, Rhaegar's.

Then her. She had watched as her body grew and filled out. She was shorter than Jon by a little. But the rest of her had grown just the way she wanted, if not more than she hoped. Her childish features gave way to the beautiful, sultry look of a part princess, part seductress. Unblemished and soft skin, bright, violet eyes that seemed to glow with her emotions and full, pink lips. Her ass grew just right and exercise kept it nice, soft yet firm to the touch. Her hips were nice wide "Birthing hips" as one of her maids called them, ensuring easier births. Her breasts grew large and firm with not even a miniscule hint of sag and her body seemed to be naturally shapely and attractive. Finally her already long, silver-blonde tresses grew thicker, more lustrous and even longer, reaching the small of her back.

Her mother, Queen mother Rhaella, couldn't be prouder. "You are a Gem my dear. A masterpiece of the Targaryen family." She said proudly, kissing her forehead gently and making Daenerys blush with pride.

Unfortunately, Rhaella wasn't the only one to notice. While Rhaegar acknowledged his sister's growing beauty yet barely cared either way, (stuck in his running of the kingdom and melancholy on prophecy) it was the others of the family and those of the realm who bothered her.

Prince Aegon always tried to get her to sleep with him.

Princess Rhaenys ( a beauty in her own right, yet a slut to her brother and various other men.) was always trying to help him and join in.

Viserys lusted after her but ALWAYS fell back and kept his looks to the ground whenever she feigned a whimper of fear near Jon, causing the young Dragonwolf to turn his wrathful gaze at Viserys, daring him to ask for another beating.

Queen Elia was always insisting she be married to Prince Oberyn, her younger brother, to bring Dorne back into the fold and as an apology, something Daenerys absolutely hated.

And she was sure that Made Tyrell and Tywin never missed a chance to mention how a marriage between her and one of their sons was good for the realm.

She despised them and their games. Nor that she didn't know how to play it. No. Perhaps if she had been born in some backwater and her young life was taken by living among savages she would have been useless in political situations. But she was a daughter of Old Valyria and the Game of Thrones was and power were nothing new to her.

Besides, she had other fish to fry.

Specifically, all the noble ladies who flitted around Jon like so many whores. Daenerys knew that she would never be Jon's first. No, the office of Prince and Head of the City watch was a stressful one and Jon had already been made a man by one of the more mature and prettier maids in the keep, Maicey her name was, was one of the ones who brought him his meals and seemed to have tits like a cow and yet the body and curves a life of toil and hard work brought, as most female Smallfolk had. When the frustration and duty had been too much, Jon had taken the maid without much protest and fucked her good and hard for little over two hours. (Daenerys should know, she had hidden in a secret passage that had a hole in the wall of Jon's room and watched while she fingered herself.)

Jon had left the maid a sweaty mess, shivering in orgasm as his seed poured out in large, steaming globs from her conquered cunt to the furs and silk sheets below. She had watched as he kissed her deep and long, plunging his fingers into her sensitive, cum leaking pussy to plug up his cum and give her pleasure at the same time. Daenerys had heard him make the pleasure stricken women swear her body to him, demand she be his personal fucktoy and breeding slut. Poor, lovestruck and pleasure riddled Maicey had agreed, all while greedily slurping down the cum Jon brought to her lips from her pussy.

Maicey had soon been a mainstay in Jon's personal household and bed, using her body to please her prince and it was no wonder when 6 months later, Maicey the kitchen maid had come to sleep in the prince's chamber one night and announced her pregnancy to Jon. (and the secretly watching Daenerys)

Jon had fucked Maicey extra hard that night, making her scream out her pleasure and thanks for the "privilege of bearing the prince's bastard" and making her accept to bear him more in the near future. It had left Daenerys cunt soaking wet, her womb aching for Jon's child and her mind on overdrive with lust.

Jon was quick to provide for his firstborn bastard daughter and her mother when the babe was finally born, sending her mother jewels, gold dragons, expensive dresses etc. His blood would be well cared for, lowborn or not.

Daenerys recognised that the potent blood of Dragon and wolf had made for a deadly mix in Jon, making him wish to spread his seed wide. Daenerys did not begrudge him this. She could never begrudge that who she loved anything. It was impossible. She didn't even mind finding good occupations and marriages for his bastards when they came of age.

But even though she accepted his lusts, she also saw the need to control and direct them. It was why, unknown to the poor girl, she pushed her handmaiden Missandei into Jon's path. While Maicey would be one of his lovers, Missandei would be his unofficial mistress whenever he came to Dragonstone. The dear young lady from Naath was pregnant before a moon's turn and no doubt riddled with both guilt and lust. Daenerys would speak to her and assure her when the time was right.

However, Daenerys had seen her time to act come sooner rather than later, especially seeing as Jon's eyes had started straying to bigger prey. It was when a tourney had been announced by Rhaegar and all of those of noble blood had been gathered in Kingslanding. Many of the noble houses had appeared but it seemed warning bells had gone off in her head when she had seen Jon and Ashara Dayne behind one of the tents and out of view. Ashara Dayne was 38, a Dornish lady of much beauty and violet eyes just like Daenerys. It seemed she had a thing for those with Stark blood as Both Brandon and Ned Stark had fallen under her spell in one night.

Now, the tables had turned and the raven haired, violet eyes beauty of a temptress was being seduced herself. She saw Jon whispering into the ladies ear, words too softly spoken for Daenerys to catch from her secret view of them. What sealed her knowledge of the future was when Jon smacked Ashara on her firm ass and had a brazen squeeze of one of her breasts before walking off. Ashara's face was flushed and her breathing deep, not seeming to mind Jon's actions at all.

That night, in the secret chamber in the walls of Jon's rooms. Daenerys had watched as Ashara Dayne had come to Jon's room in the dead of night, dropped her clothes off her body, revealing her curvy and shapely form to a triumphant Jon and climbed under the furs of his bed with him. Daenerys had watched as Jon worked her cunt with his fingers and mouth, watched as Lady Dayne gushed and sprayed out her juices all over the bed, watched as he eagerly slipped his thick and heavy cock into her eager, mature cunt and fucked her hard for a good hour, hearing the slaps of flesh on flesh and cries of pleasure from her, making the Dornish noble lady beg to be seeded, to carry his babes in her womb.

After a good, hard fuck Jon had obliged, cumming deep within the very core of her Dornish cunt, leaving the lady Ashara orgasming for a long time as she was seeded. Jon had slipped out of her cunt, leaving his thick, virile load leaking from her satisfied cunt. Daenerys had stayed there the whole night, only leaving with soaked silk panties and juice covered fingers in the near hours of the morning. From the sound of it, Ashara had sucked on Jon's cock the whole night, not stopping even once or letting her full lips leave the royal member that had fucked and bred her that night.

Ashara Dayne had been warming Jon's bed for the whole of the tourneys day to day events afterwards. It wasn't a surprise that she was carrying Jon's babes in her belly by the time she returned to Starfall, the seat of House Dayne. 9 months later and she birthed twins. A boy and a girl. A letter she had sent to Jon Daenerys had quickly intercepted and read. Jon's new Dornish mistress promised to come back soon to Kingslanding and give him more children when able.

Enough was enough. Daenerys Targaryen had to make her move.

########################################

Jon had just come from a steaming hot bath, naked and relaxed, his whole body clean from his 3 hour evening training. His body was now a wonder to look at that drove ladies to desire, hard and knotted with strong muscles from his all his training.

He was just deciding on sending for Maicey to warm his bed for the night when a small "ahem" filled the silence of the room. Jon turned quickly in the direction of the voice, looking at the figure near the window and nearly let his mouth fall open in shock and lust.

Daenerys stood near the window, moonlight that had engulfed most of Kingslanding shining on the window and onto Daenerys, making her already otherworldly looks and beauty magnified. Her long, thick and lustrous silver blonde hair fell in waves behind her back with some braids intertwined within the waterfall of silky silver gold waves, her face was a mask of seduction and lust, full, pouty lips painted a bright red like roses and her violet eyes filled with lust.

Her shapely and curvaceous body was covered only by a flimsy see-through nightgown and Jon could only wonder with amazement at where she got it from. The nightgown did nothing to hide her large and firm breasts from him, Jon's gaze on her pink nipples and bosom. Her wide hips and ass were a sight as well and he saw how she smiled triumphant as his cock began to twitch and grow slightly at the sight of her….

"Ohhhh, is that for me?" She cooed sweetly, watching his cock grow ever so slightly at her approach. He could only watch as she finally stood right next to him, her soft hand moving down to clutch his meaty cock, feeling it grow at her touch. "what a beautiful present you have brought me, Jon."

Jon could only begin sputtering out an excuse. "Dany.. Daenerys we can't….." he began only for Dany to place a single, soft finger to his protesting lips, silencing him. "You've protected, loved and cherished me all these years Jon. From when we are children to now when I am a woman grown. Would you not take your prize for this? Would you really want the likes of Viserys or Jaime Lannister to have what you deserve, hmm?"

Jon's silence was telling.

"Mmm, good answer." She murmured and leaned  
in to kiss him. He struggled for half a minute with his conscious when his willpower finally broke and lust took over and he returned the kiss eagerly. His arms went forward and wrapped around her  
slender waist, pulling her body against his tightly, her large tits crushed against his chest as he kissed her back, not the way family kisses each other or childhood friends do but a deep, passionate kiss of want, lust and desire. They were Targaryens and this was their way. Her tongue drove forward,parting her red painted lips and slipping into his mouth, and he could only reciprocate with his own. Their tongues swirled, danced and dueled together in a hot, passionate kiss as his free hand roamed round her body, moving to her behind and seizing a handful of that dragon ass that had taunted him for so very long.

Her moan of pleasure at his touch near drove him to insanity. His cock was growing in her hand now and was leaking a steady stream of precum at her touch and their kiss. Her own cunt was already a fire with desire and wet from her excitement and the feel of his large, eager cock in her hand.

“Oh, Jon, it feels so big!” she moaned out breathlessly, moving her body to grind her wet cunt over his cock, making Jon groan at the feel of her wetness. “I need it, Jon! I need to feel your cock inside me! Make me yours Jon, your royal slut, your little wanton whore!” She half moaned and half begged, moving one of his hands to grab at her large breasts in need.

Let it not be said that Prince Jon had no patience or self restraint. But at that moment, at her words...he lost any willpower to tell her to stop. He pulled her into another kiss, this time dominating their embrace as he kissed her fiercely, feeling her moan into their kiss. Their lips parted a minute later and Jon could only look on her with desire and dominance.

"So you want to be my Whore Dany? Be my slutty little breeding wife? Be my woman completely and bear my children? Then you'll have to earn the right to my cock." Without a word, he ripped the flimsy nightgown apart, a gasp of anticipation leaving Dany's lips as he gazed upon her perfect body. He firmly moved her to her knees on the carpeted stone floor, her face directly in front of the angry precum leaking head of his cock.

"Suck my cock like a true whore, Dany!" Jon said, his gaze that of a demanding alpha wolf to its mate. Daenerys could only lick her lips in anticipation. Time to see if all those lessons from Taena Merryweather and Ros at the brothel paid off.

Her full lips puckered up as she came close and delivered a warm, tender kiss to the leaking tip of her love's cock. She gave a soft moan of satisfaction at the taste of his salty precum, her moan at his taste echoed by his own groan at the feeling of her soft, plump, full red painted lips making contact with his cock. She pushed her red lips against it for a once more, giving it a deep, lover's kiss and leaving a shining red kiss mark on the leaking head, marking her territory. She glanced up at his face, smiling at the pleasure on his visage before once more kissing cockhead before parting her lips, her wet tongue flicking over his sensitive cockhead as she pushed further forward, her lips stretching widely around the flared head. The sound of gentle sucks and slurps and little groans of pleasure filled the room as Daenerys began sucking on his length in earnest, her violet eyes never leaving his own Gray gaze.

Dany suddenly left her cock sucking, giving a gentle kiss to his cock and looking up at Jon. "Use me, Jon. I want you to know that while I'll be a Targaryen princess to the public, I'll be your whore when we're alone. I'll suck your cock off under the tables as you eat your meals, I'll fuck you as you take your baths and I'll give you as many beautiful sons and daughters as you want as your little whore! But I want you to be confident in this. I want you to know that Daenerys is no longer your aunty and friend but your slut."

Her words were a fire in his soul and Jon nodded, gaze lustful. He moved his hands into her beautiful thick, locks of hair, grabbing them firmly and moving her mouth back to his cock without hesitation or mercy. Daenerys once more leaned forward to stretch her red lips around his cock, his powerful hand in her hair forcing her down past the knob until her soft stretched lips surrounded  
the shaft, the entire head disappearing into her mouth. She whimpered in both delight and submission at his forcefulness, bobbing her head as she began to swallow every throbbing inch of Jon's cock. Her mouth was heaven and her throat paradise, swallowing him down to his near grapefruit sized balls and milking him for his seed, Jon groaning in pleasure at her work.

She looked up at him in triumph, lust, love and desire in her violet eyes. She was set to pull back her warm lips from his shaft again, but found his hand firmly gripping her hair and head, holding her down on his thick cock. Jon was gritting his teeth and groaning in pleasure and suddenly she realized what was coming. The sight of his valyrian beauty of an aunt sucking on his cock had been too much for him, the pleasure only increased by the taboo of it all. Jon's grapefruit sized testicles pulled up tight against her chin in preparation and she already knew what was coming after.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!! I'm Cumming Daenerys! Swallow that load you WHORE!!" Jon neared roared.

His dick bucked and throbbed, secured deep in her tight throat. She could feel the thick meat along the bottom swell as a huge bulge forced its way along the length of the shaft to unload from the swollen head, dumping his thick, virile seed directly into her throat. She let out a moan around his cock, the sensation of her Jon blasting his seed down her throat enough to make her orgasm and spray her juices all over the carpet. His cum never seemed to stop and with each inch he began to move off his cock, a new blast of thick seed coated her throat, more virile and thicker than the last. Finally he pulled her back to the point that just the head was still in her mouth. The massive cock fired another thick shot, drowning her mouth in the taste of his hot, creamy seed. She had been taught well and made sure to swallow his rich offerings, savouring the taste of his musky seed. She decided then and there that she would make a habit of drinking down his seed whenever she needed a snack. Thick, warm and delicious to her taste, it would be quite filling. 

The deluge continued for what felt like ages until finally it tapered off, her mouth a white, full, ocean of seed. He pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop! His cock, half limp from her service. He could see her playing with his seed in her mouth, eagerly sampling and savouring the taste of the seed that had bred many a bastard into noble and lowborn wombs and may well do the same to her that night.

"Open your mouth, show me the gift I've given you." He demanded softly, Daenerys doing as told as she opened her mouth to show the steaming cum within. "Good, now drink it down like a good whore." He commanded. Dany did so without hesitation, his thick sludge of seed travelling down her throat to join the rest already warming her belly.

Her eyes were shining naughtily as she licked her lips in satisfaction. "Thank you for the meal, lord Husband." She said lustfully, the sound of her calling him husband making shivers of pleasure run down his spine.

#########################################

They shared a drink of chilled Dornish Red wine as they watched each other. Daenerys gaze never left his own and it was only now that Jon could properly see the lust, desire, love and possessiveness Blazing in her eyes. It even unsettled him for a moment before a dark thing seemed to rise up in his chest.

She had been his to love, cherish and guide since they were children. Wasn't this a preferred outcome? Why should anyone else have her? He watched in dark amusement as Dany drank down the last of the wine and threw the golden goblet away.

She walked towards his bed, hips and ass swaying the entire time as she finally climbed onto it and lay down.

"Aren't you coming to take what's yours?" She asked, a challenge in her voice making his own inner Dragon growl as he threw down his own goblet and walked towards her on his bed.

He pulled her up to him, feeling their chest mash together and her large, soft tits pushing softly against his chest, nipples erect and stiff.

Jon's lips descended on hers swiftly, hungrily. His hands moved to cup and gently squeeze at her breasts, much to Daenerys delight. She had her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as hungrily as his other arm travelled downwards to her hot, eager core. A whimper of delight escaped her full lips as two soft fingers parted her drenched cunt lips and a third snakes its ways inside her hot, wet sex. She had began humping his fingers when he bent his head and took her pink nipple into his mouth, making Daenerys squeal in delight as he sucked hard on her nipple for a minute before moving to give the other the same attention. For a moment, she could bask in the pleasure of imagination, thinking of when their children would take nourishment from her breasts. Finished he once again brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

He leaned back, breaking their kiss and whispered softly to her, his eyes never breaking contact with her violet ones.. "I am going to fuck you tonight, Daenerys." he said, planting a chaste kiss on her soft lips. "I'm going to fuck you until you until we are one being. Till you are mine and mine alone." he said forcefully now,stroking his thumbs across her hard, pink nipples. "And then I'll fuck you again and again and again, from this day till the day we leave this earth." He pinched her swollen nipples and swallowed her gasp of pleasure, desire and love with another kiss. "I'll ask for your hand in marriage, whether father accepts is no concern of mine. He could marry you off to some lords son and yet my bed is the only place you'd take your full pleasure." He moved down and kissed her belly, getting a moan of desire from his mate. "And my children the only one you'd allow to grow and swell your womb."

He held her close to him. "Say you want me to fuck you, Daenerys. Tell me that I'm the only man for you." he commanded, his voice a growl of desire.

Daenerys could just feel her juices running out of her pussy and down her thighs now, dripping onto the silk sheets and warm blankets and furs, "I want you to fuck me tonight. I want you to make me yours. I want you to marry me and make me your woman." Dany said, lust and love as one in her voice.

"And my children? Do you want to bare them? How many should I give you, hmm?"

Daenerys bit her lip, the thought of bearing her love's children making her heart beat faster. "As many as you want. Give me a babe every moment I'm not pregnant. Let me bare you strong sons and beautiful daughters. I want you to watch me grow our children in my womb. Let all the other lords watch with envy as my belly grows fat with our little dragons!" She moaned out, making Jon's grin wide with lust and joy.

"Well said, my wife." He said happily. As he called her wife, Dany could've died of happiness right there.

He kissed her again, a growl of deep passion and desire in his throat. Dany moved her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately, matching every thrust of his tongue and suck of his lips. One arm left his neck to reach out and gently grab his leaking cock, stroking him gently. 

He could go out, fuck and give a bastard to every bitch in the seven kingdoms. It was she who would give him pure Targaryen sons and daughters. She who would wear his marriage cloak around her shoulders. She who would warm his bed every night. And she would have his heart completely.

Daenerys Targaryen had won.

Jon moved eagerly on top of her and mounted his naked lover of an aunt. Daenerys whined and bit her lip, moaned out her own eagerness, then whimpered with delight as her soon to be husband sank down between her thighs and slid the tip of his hard cock into her hot, yearning wet cunt.

Her pussy eagerly clamped down hard on Jon's stiff cock, squeezing him hard yet massaging every aching inch of his cock, warming and nursing every bulging vein as he slammed his entire length into her clinging cunt. Her juice filled pussy soaked his shaft with molten cream as he crammed it into her deeply, grinding himself into her as he went balls deep into her, so much that she was close to orgasm there and then.

"Ooooooh, By Balerion! Fuck me, Jon!... Fuck your Auntie! Fuck your babe into me with that Dragon cock!" she squealed in pleasure.

Jon groaned in delight at her words as Daenerys clung to her lover and whimpered in ecstasy as he filled her famished and desperate cunt with thrust after thrust of thick throbbing cock meat. He shoved his hands under her ass, gripping her firm cheeks fiercely, and started pistoning his hard cock up and down in her hot, juice-slick tightness.

They fucked like animals in heat, Jon fucking her ferociously, and Daenerys loving every deep, powerful thrust. She screamed in pleasure and hunched her hips up at his pounding cock, scratching his back with her long nails as she begged him to fuck her harder, deeper! Without rest! His balls were slapping hard on her ass with each thrust and Daenerys could imagine feeling how weighed down those balls were with his seed, eager to breed her womb.

Her wet, sopping cunt seemed to cling and suck hard at Jon's cock at the very thought of her lover breeding her with his children. The good Queen Alysanne would have nothing on her by the time they died. She gave her husband thirteen children. She'd give her husband 50! Thank Meraxes for Valyrian genes. She'd be shapely and beautiful till the day she died, no matter how many babes she birthed.

Jon began to fuck Dany faster and faster, their naked, sweaty bodies slapping together, the bedsprings creaking and groaning under the assualt, Jon's obscene, lust filled grunts and Daenerys high-pitched squeals and cries of pleasure filling the room. Daenerys was loving every second of Jon's large, thick cock as it pounded into her pussy, moaning her pleasure like a cheap whore, she arched her back up and thrust her cunt at him savagely, taking her lover's eager cock like a true slut-lover.

But they both had their limits, eager as they were. Jon was reaching his limit, eager to seed and breed his aunt while Daenerys herself was clawing and screaming her pleasure at his pounding into her eager cunt. She finally stiffened, her whole body bucking as she began wailing in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her.

"UHHHNNGHHHH, FUCCCKKKK!!!!", she howled out. "FUCK ME, JON! BREED ME! CUM INSIDE ME AND GET ME WITH CHILD! PUT YOUR BABE IN ME!! I'M CUMMMMINNNGGGGG! OHHH, CUM INSIDE AND GET ME PREGNANT!!!"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!!!" Jon snarled and howled his triumph, mashing his lips to Daenerys own and slamming balls deep into her eager quim, Dany feeling as his balls squirmed, shook and pulled up into his sack as they began to shoot their virile contents straight past her cervix and into her eager womb. The feeling sent Daenerys into the throws of another orgasm, feeling the near molten heat of his seed spray into her womb, sloshing around within her, preparing her belly to grow with child. Her toes curled with every virile shot as she eagerly returned Jon's kiss and let his cock breed her with their heir.

Finally, 5 minutes later and Jon finally pulled out of her, his cock limp and his balls feeling empty. He kissed her passionately one final time before rolling off of her sweaty body, watching as his seed sprayed out at his exit, her cunt letting loose a deluge of cum from her conquered and satisfied cunt.

Jon breathed heavily, his mind clear after such a satisfying fuck.

Tomorrow, he would ask his father for Daenerys hand. Then , they would their first year as a couple on Dragonstone, awaiting their child's birth. It would be perfect.

Jon put out the candles of his room. Early as it was, he and Daenerys were in no shape to go have dinner with the royal family. They would have an early sleep and breakfast in bed.

Jon did not mind the dampness of the sheets from their activities, pulling Daenerys to his chest, his lover eagerly pushing her full bosom to his chest, wanting him to feel her breasts.

"Soon, they'll be feeding our babes." She said, a smile on her face as Jon gave her kiss at her words, eager to see her belly grow with their child. He fell asleep with his nose in her sweet smelling hair and dreamt of the future. He would only wake up 3 hours later to the feel of Daenerys full lips on his cock, lovingly and subserviently cleaning him of their juices and hoping to have a nice load to swallow down….

But that was a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are love. Suggestions for new smut stories also welcome.


End file.
